Took Me From the Dark
by quietlykeen
Summary: A compilation of snipits that make the greater story. Mellehna has been living in darkness for a little over a decade until the Black Dagger brotherhood arrives and takes her away from there. All of them are interested in this female, in particular one red headed Brother. BDB AU


**Important Author's Note:** Hopefully this will help in understanding what's going on.

I wrote this one day on a whim, just putting a whole bunch of scenes together in a kind of story. Obviously, they'll be time skips that are extent, and they'll be small references that things I didn't actually write because I just can't put those images into words.

Also sorry for any grammar/mis-spellings. I tend to write these at like two in the morning and I have no beta reader.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And forgive me for having the brothers a bit OOC. Especially for not keeping Blay canon. JR Ward owns her characters.

* * *

All was silent on the front. Maybe a bit too silent for the Brothers' liking. The _Lessers_ were quiet, no doubt regrouping and planning for something big.

But maybe a little down time was good. Good to recuperate and regroup. Those brothers with _shellen_ were having some quality time with their mates. Everyone else was keeping themselves busy with something.

Phury walked down the dimly light hall, a hand on his glock. Blaylock was behind him, and for a moment he wished he had more backup than just hardly one year transitioned vampire. But he knew Blaylock was good, that's why he was out on the field with them. And that his brother and V weren't going to be too far behind.

"Do you hear that?" Blaylock whispered softly and Phury stopped, listening. The faint sound of classical music was heard, coming from a room not too far from where they were.

It wasn't what he was expecting. They'd gotten a call the other day from a frantic female, wanting help at this address before the line had gone dead. And even with the chance that it would be a trap, Wrath had decided to send them. So classical music wasn't exactly what Phury was expecting to hear.

"Come on," Phury whispered back and they walked towards the sound. For some reason, Phury was getting a sickening feeling in his stomach as they reached the door with the sound. He turned to Blay and counted to three before opening the door.

It was definitely not what he expected.

The room was dark, and the scent of blood and sex was evident. And for a sickening moment, it reminded Phury of that horrible place his twin brother had been locked in. And he knew what the stairs were leading down to: a blood slave room. It disgusted him to know that a place like this existed these days. He assumed that not everything of the old ways had been forgotten. The female who called must have been one of them. A new one. One who hadn't lost herself yet.

They walked in, following the music, down the stairs. They reached the bottom and saw the room dimly light. And in the center, was a female dancing. Her black dress was form fitting except for the skirt which flowed, and her dark hair was very long. And around her ankle was a chain that connected to the wall. Long enough for her to dance, but to not move any farther than needed.

She must have sensed them, because she stopped and turned seductively towards them, going onto her knees. Her dress spilled around her and she looked at them with this look of mindless obedience. They brothers couldn't take their gaze away as she pulled her long hair back, exposing her neck and turning her wrists over.

"She's drugged," Phury finally said, seeing the too serene look on her face. "Come on, we have to get her out of here." He took a step forward and turned towards Blay, who was transfixed. "Blaylock," he said once more. The warrior moved at his name.

As they got closer, the female's face never changed and Phury could see the bite wounds on her arms and neck. The male who used her didn't even bother to seal them.

"Come to drink again Master," she said softly as Phury crouched down next to her. There was an injection wound on her arm, no doubt where the drug went in. He looked at her face, saw the way her pupils were dilated and wondered how she still managed to dance so gracefully.

"I danced the way I hoped pleased you," she kept saying, and Phury knew that she had no facial recognition at the moment. Or maybe every male was her master. He didn't doubt that this might be a commercial place. "I danced until you returned." Her head moved to the music that no longer played, her long hair following suite.

"Blay, get me something that will take this chain off," Phury told him, turning around. He couldn't continue to look at her without feeling this anger boil up inside of him. His mind kept flashing back to the day he rescued his twin brother. And for that moment, he was glad that Blay was with him, not Zadist.

"Did I displease you?" she said and there was a change in her tone that made Phury turn back. There was a fear and worry on her face. "I meant no displeasure. Please tell me how to right my wrong doing. I do not wish to go back to that room. "

"Room? What room?" Phury asked, wondering why she seemed afraid.

"I was good, like I was asked to be. I did not know she would displease you. I did not know she was breaking the rules. I would have let you know Master that she was going to contact the outside."

"Shit." Phury turned to see Zadist and Vishous there. There was an angry look on his twin brother's face, and Phury knew that this was unpleasant for him. He knew that they were both recalling the same things.

"We found four others," V said, walking over and leaning down. "They were dead. _Lessers _got to them. Two females and two males. The females had the same type of dresses on; one had a fresh bite wound on the neck."

"They're blood slaves," Z spat. "Fuck this shit."

V leaned forward to touch the female, and she recoiled at his touch, silently. "I am sorry," she whispered and looked down, eyes closed like she was expecting something. Like a hit.

"Here," Blay arrived, throwing a pair of keys to the brothers. "Found them on a hook nearby." The warrior couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

Phury grabbed the keys and leaned over the lock on the chain. He turned the key and it unlocked, revealing a sore and rubbed ankle.

"Let's get her to Haver's," Phury said. V shook his head.

"We have to get her to the compound," he told them. "Once the drug wears off, we don't know how she'll react to any male. She shies away from us now, with this drug. I doubt Havers will be able to help if he can't get near her. Jane can look at her."

"You're assuming she won't shy away from other females," Phury said.

"He saw it," Z finally said. "Didn't you?" After a moment, Vishous nodded. "I'll get the car. Figure out how we're going to get her out of this shit place."

She knew there was something wrong the second she woke up. The bed she laid on, it was too soft, too warm, and too big.

And then she opened her eyes and screamed. Tumbling off the bed, she backed up quickly to the wall, very much frightened. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on it, knowing too well what was going to come next. A large man would only be looking at her for one reason. Blood. And if she was unlucky, sex.

The sound of loud steps broke into the room, a large amount of people talking. Crying, she put an arm out, wrist up in the giving position. She waited for the pain and disgust that followed. She wished that maybe today they'd drink too much and she'd finally die. She prayed to the Scribe Virgin that she should die on this day.

"Shhh," someone said softly, tenderly stroking her hair. She flinched and shied away slightly. "It's okay. You're okay," the voice was female, something she didn't hear often. "You're safe here. You're safe," she said gently. Lifting her head slowly, she felt hair move away from her face like a curtain. She looked up at a pair of blue eyes, which looked caring. Another thing she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Safe?" she whispered, the word sounding odd in her mouth. "Not safe. Never safe," she added, looking past the blue eyed female. She didn't see the big male behind her, the one she saw when she woke up.

"No, you're safe here. No one here is going to hurt you," she said so sincerely. "My name is Beth. This is my home."

"Beth," she said softly, letting the name flow of her tongue. "Home?" These words were so unfamiliar to her that it was like it was she was saying them for the first time. "This is where you live?"

Beth nodded. "With my mate and the brothers with their mates." She looked at her confused. It was unheard that brothers live together with their families under one roof. It wasn't practiced anymore, that tradition had long died down. A male usually wanted to keep his female away from other males, under _sechlusion_.

"Was that your mate?" she asked quietly looking over Beth's shoulder to make sure he hadn't appeared.

Beth shook her head. "No, that was not my _hellren_. He is a brother," she said and held her hand out. "Come on, let's move you to the bed. There's no need for you to be on the floor." She looked at Beth confused once more, almost not understanding what she meant. Except for the small thing called her bed, she'd always been on the floor. For years. So long, it was hard to remember what normality felt like. So long that it was hard to tell if they were dreams or reality. So much so that she started to cry, becoming aware of how lost and wrong she was. But she took Beth's hand anyway and let herself be led back to the bed.

Wiping her face, she looked at Beth. "I'm going to bring my friend in. Her name is Jane, she's a doctor and she's going to make sure your okay." She looked nervously at the door then at Beth. "Don't worry, the only males outside are _hellren _with their _shellans_. We sent everyone else away."

"I've meet a lot of _hellrens_ without their _shellans._" She said softly, rubbing the inside of her arms in remembrance. "But…but she can come in if you wish it."

Beth looked at her before nodding and moving towards the door. Beth's back was never to her, watching her carefully as if she would get up and flee. But she'd learned long ago that no good came from trying to flee. Not that there was a place for her to go. There was whispering and a lot of no and not yet before Beth returned with another female.

"Hi, I'm Jane," the doctor said as Beth sat on the bed next to her. "What's your name?"

"He made them call me Melanie," she whispered, looking at the new female. She looked warm, like Beth, but there was a sharpness to her. An knowledgable look; one that meant business. She'd seen many different business only looks, or at least she assumed she did. Too many of them were foggy images in her brain.

"Is that what you want us to call you?" Jane asked, pulling a chair beside her and sitting down. She shook her head. "Then what should we call you?"

She closed her eyes and heard the distant voices of her past life saying her name. "My name is Mellehna," she finally said, and there was a quiver in her voice. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping away the tears that were falling.

"It's okay," Jane said, patting her leg. She stopped when Mellehna pulled it away instinctively. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? You're going to be okay Mellehna, we're going to take care of you here."

Mellehna nodded and thanked the Scribe Virgin for their kindness.

Blaylock looked up as Jane and Beth talked to the rest of them about their newest guest. "Mellehna?" he asked. "Her name is Mellehna?"

Beth nodded. "That's what she said. Why?"

"I have to go talk to her. I have to go see her," Blay said, leaning away from his corner and heading towards the door, mind set.

"Blaylock," Wrath's voice was authoritative, making him stop. That and both Butch and V had stepped in front of the door. He turned towards the Blind King, who had an arm around his mate, but was waiting for answers. "First of, you can't see her without frightening her. Secondly, speak what you know about this female."

Blay rubbed his hand over his face before looking at his king. "If I'm right, she is _Princeps_ Mellehna, blooded daughter of the _Princeps_ Rioux. She is my…childhood friend." Someone had gasped at the name, recognizing the name of the supposedly ended 7th _Princeps_ line.

"I thought there were only six families in the _glymera_," Mary said from her place beside Rhage.

"There are, but there were once seven," Marissa said, turning to Blaylock. "We were told the family had died from a fire about ten years ago."

"Twelve," Blaylock corrected. "It's been twelve years since they perished."

"If she's the daughter of Rioux, then how did she survive? The fire destroyed everything. Everyone knew that Rioux was strict about the Old ways. His daughters would have been under _sehclusion_, with him as the _ghardian_. There was no way she was out of the house when the fire happened." Vishous pointed out.

"That's something we'd have to ask her," Mary told them. "I don't think she's ready for any sort of interrogation today, or any time soon. She's been through a really traumatic experience, who knows if she'll ever be able to talk about it. Or even remember what happened."

"If she remembers anything, she won't be able to tell if it's real. It'll be almost dream like," Jane told them. "She recognized certain things we talked about. Like when we mentioned the Brotherhood and when Beth mentioned Wrath. Mellehna almost fell out of bed scrambling to get out and curtsy when she figured out Beth was queen."

"Can't expect anything less from a daughter of Rioux," Marissa said. "Years of unpleasantly forced training sticks forever."

"I need to talk to her," Blaylock said. "Please." He looked at Wrath, who after a moment, nodded his consent.

"If she does not want to talk to you then leave her be," Wrath warned. Blaylock nodded and moved out of the room.

"I'm sorry if I scared you this morning," Blay said not too loudly at the door. He was seated, facing the hall but listening intently. The others had left, but he doubted a few of the Brothers had gone very far. They'd be ready to pull him away if things seemed to be heading south. "I had no intentions to. I was charged with making sure you were okay when you woke up." He listened, and heard nothing but her slow steps as she neared the door from inside the room.

"You might not remember me, but I remember you very well Mellehna, blooded daughter of _Princeps_ Rioux." He heard her stop and kept going, making sure to keep a calm voice. "I'm Blaylock, blooded son of the _Princeps_ Rocke. You were always one of the few to call me Blay when I was younger," he smiled a little, remembering. He heard the squeak of the floorboards and felt like she was walking away from him. He had to keep going, because she had to be the one that opened the door and let him in. He couldn't do that for her.

"Do you remember when my family went to your house for First Meal, Mellehna? How our fathers would always smoke out on the back patio, while our mothers sat in the parlor, talking? Do you remember how you and I would sit at your piano and you always tried to teach me that puppy song you knew? Do you still remember how it went?" He could hear how she was close to the door, probably sitting against the wall just like him. He started humming the tune to the only piano song he learned to play. Then he stayed quiet, waiting to see if she would say anything. He could hear Mary saying how she might not remember what happened that night twelve years ago. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family Mellehna," he told her, knowing she was listening. "I am sorry for the loss of your father, mother and sisters. I pray that they have found peace with the Scribe Virgin." For a moment, he thought he heard her sob and was sorry he had to break the news to her like that. Maybe she hadn't known her family had died in the fire. Maybe she'd disappeared before that.

"I went through my transition almost a year ago," he told her softly. "That's why I don't look the same. I was so afraid, afraid that I would pass onto the Fade. But I thought you would be waiting for me there Meela, so it wasn't that frightening" he confessed, using his childhood name for her. "I'm very glad you are here Meela. I missed you so much." Blay was very much aware that he was being a sap, but it was all true.

He sat quietly for a moment, listening to her on the other side of the door. He was about to give up and leave, when the knob turned and the door swung open. Turning towards it, he could see Mellehna watching him from where she sat, knees to her chest, head resting on top. From this close, he could see the gold speckles in her light blue eyes, but there were weary, doubtful and mistrusting. And how her dark brown hair was longer than he'd ever seen it, but it looked lifeless and dry. And her neck had unhealed bite marks, even though they weren't fresh. They looked almost raw, and Blay had no doubt her wrists looked the same.

"You look like him," she finally said softly. To Blay, she sounded scared and unsure, something he couldn't remember her being. "Your dad. But that hair is all your _mahmen's"_ she stopped to think some more. "Does she still make those lemon cookies? The ones shaped like flowers?"

Blay couldn't help but smile, glad she remembered that. But then Meela recoiled at his smile, pulling her knees in closer and hiding behind them, her hair falling over her like a blanket. Only then that it occurred to Blay his fangs showed in his smile. He stopped smiling immediately. _One step forward, two steps back¸_ he thought to himself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her truthfully. "I would never hurt you Meela." He had an overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms, smooth her hair and whisper in her ear. And then find the bastard who did this to her and kill him, slowly and painfully.

"You're not safe," Mellehna finally said, looking at him over her knees. "They're wrong. I'm not safe," she got up slowly, walking away from him. Blaylock fought the urge to follow her, catch onto the tail of her dress and to tell her she was wrong, tell her she was safe with him. But the way she looked at him, he knew she wouldn't change her mind for him, about him. Maybe she was too far gone. Maybe he just wasn't the one who could save her.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked, kneeling behind Z, draping her arms around him in a hug.

"Fine," Z lied, because he didn't like her worrying about him. Bella kissed his neck.

"No you're not. Finding her must have brought up bad memories."

"I can't believe people still do that shit," Z growled. "Fucking people using blood slaves."

"She'll be okay won't she? Jane said there was a really good chance she'd be able to lead a normal life."

Zadist turned and looked at Bella. "I've been in a dark place since Phury got me out _leelan_. It's been over two hundred years and my life has been shit." He kissed her then, pulling her onto his lap. "Well until recently. You, my _shellan_, are the best thing that will ever happen to me." And he kissed her, his want to be with her growing.

"Maybe she'll find a _hellren_ who will do what I did," she grinned and pushed him back onto the bed.

Mellehna had locked herself in the bathroom. And even though she knew the sun was up, she couldn't go to bed. She couldn't bring herself to because she knew she couldn't stay there anymore. In the mansion with the Brotherhood and their females. It wasn't safe. It wasn't safe for them to be around her. It wasn't safe for Blay to be around her.

She could feel it. His blood pumping through her veins, calling for him. Once more her body was betraying her. But she wasn't going to let it betray Blay and the Brotherhood. She'd tried for a while, to get the dirty feeling off, but no matter how much she scrubbed and cleaned, it wasn't working. She could feel it, them, everything all over her skin and in her.

If she was going to leave, then she had to leave now, while they were sleeping. So they couldn't stop her. So Blay couldn't stop her. Mellehna leaned toward the mirror she'd been standing in front of for the past hours. The mirror was cool against her skin. She could feel her chest tighten and she was afraid she was going to start crying again.

Pushing herself away and determined for once in a long time, she headed out of the bathroom. And then out of the bedroom. She didn't know which way to go, but walked barefoot down the hall that seemed to lead to a staircase.

Suddenly, she felt nauseous, stumbled from the sensation and tripped, hitting a wall, or a door. She couldn't really tell. It was getting harder to breathe and she sunk to the floor, trying to get air in. Hands were clenched together at her chest, as she tried to not get sick while getting air. Her body was doing it again, not listening to what her mind wanted it to do.

Oh by the Virgin Scribe, she was going to pass onto the Fade. Not that she was afraid of passing onto the Fade, it was something she'd been praying and waiting to receive for the last twelve years. She was upset that it was going to happen in the hall of the King's mansion. Her father would disapprove so much.

"Meela, Meela look at me," there was a voice coming from above her, and only one person called her Meela. She forced her eyes open, unaware that they were closed, and saw Blay inches from her, worried. She instinctively tried to move away, but his grip held her down, strong yet oddly gentle. "Meela, you're going to be okay. I'm going to take you to Jane, understand. I'm picking you up and taking you to Jane." And before she could stop him, he scooped her up into his arms.

Her body went rigid at his touch, and thousands of feelings and unwanted memories surged through her. She could see all the men touching her skin, ready to bite down on it. The forceness of their touch, leaving bruises on occasion. But it never came, that pain of the bite.

Trying to get breath in, she looked up at Blay. And she could see the old Blay in this warrior. And she didn't feel afraid of him right then, she felt almost safe. And slowly, she put an arm around his neck, and then another, surprising them both when she hugged him closer. And then Blaylock gripped her tighter to him as he hurried down the hall.

"You're going to be okay Meela," Blay told her once more as he stopped on a door, kicking it. Once, twice, thrice. Until the door flew open and an angry Vishous stood at the door.

"What?" He growled and she cowered against his harsh town. The bonding scent wafting out of the room and a shiver went down her spine at the thought of what the female had to do to cause it. It made her want to sneeze, but the scent was almost suffocating and she gasped for air that wasn't coming. She was trapped between hiding away from the smell by burying her nose in Blay's shoulder and not getting air from hiding. "Shit," Vishous then said, and she heard the door swing open more. Mellehna couldn't tell if more doors were opening, or if she was just hearing things and there were a lot of voices.

And there was movement, making her feel more nauseous than before. "Meela, Meela," Blay's voice was soft next to her ear, bringing her out from her mind. "I need you to let go. I have to put you on the bed so the Doc can look at you."

She felt the mattress under her, a different one from the bed she'd been sleeping in. Slowly, she let him go, falling into the softness. And then she turned over the edge of the bed and heaved, the nausea finally just too much to bear.

Someone cursed and there was movement in the background. "She's in withdrawal," Jane said calmly "From whatever sedative she was on. The bastard has been administrating it for a while if it's like this."

Mellehna opened her eyes, and saw that there was a trash can thankfully under her. And then she lost it again before she could confirm Jane's story.

"You can cure this can't you Doc?" someone asked. There were too many people here for her to figure out who was actually talking and who was saying what. Someone was smoothing her hair out, holding it back.

"There isn't much we can do. The body is going to start to cleanse itself, we just have to make sure she stays hydrated. Her throat will be raw, from heaving. And then dry heaving. It's a long way to go, but it'll be the right step towards starting anew."

"How long?" someone asked and she recognized it as Blay's. It was demanding, and there was a growl from afar.

"Watch that tone Blay," Vishous said as she moved away from the trashcan and back onto the mattress exhausted. She curled into herself unconsciously and for the first time in a while, wished for her _mahamen_. And then she wished for all these males to leave, to not be so close to her that she could smell the sex that wafted off them.

"It's okay V," Jane said. "I don't know. About a day, two, three? It all depends on the dosage and length of administration. It'll be quicker if we can put an IV in her."

At those words, Meela pushed herself out of bed quickly, falling uncoordinated onto the ground because she was close to the edge. A panic flooded through her the thought of a needle going into her making her heart race, bringing back events she wished she could forget. Her breathing became short and quick, and she made to get out of there. Then hands grabbed her, trying to hold her back. Trying to get her back into the bed. Meela cried out and struggled, trying to fight off the memories gripping her body. "No no no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she cried afraid to open her eyes and see Him standing there, holding the drug in his hand. "No more, I'm sorry." Her breathing was labored, and she was gasping now.

And all the hands let her go, and replaced by a pair of strong arms who pulled her into their body and wrapped around her. "Everybody out!" the voice was loud, demanding, and even a bit threatening which made her shake slightly. Meela kept crying and apologizing because she knew it was the only thing she could. The inevitable was coming, she wasn't strong enough to fight back, keep the pain then these feelings she didn't want to have.

"Meela, Meela calm down," the voice was softer, and she became aware that she was being rocked slowly. She was tucked under his chin and his hand was soothing her back. "You're okay Meela, I'm here, your safe here. I won't let anything bad happen to you, never again." Her crying softened, because only one person called her Meela. Burying her face harder into Blay's chest, she gripped his shirt and kept crying while he comforted her. "I'm sorry Meela, I'm so sorry," he whispered in the Old Language. "I couldn't protect you before, but I will now. Trust me."

There was a feeling, almost warm, when she heard his words. She hadn't heard the old language in such a long time, not since her parents died. The familiarity was comforting and that safe sensation she'd felt earlier with Blay was back. Somehow Meela knew he was telling her the truth, that he meant his words. She wanted to trust him; she didn't want to feel this way anymore. Struggling for a fresh breath and to calm down, she pulled back from him a little. "I…I trust…you," she said softly in English, the words strange to say but it was what she wanted to believe. "Not your fault, nothing to forgive," she told him before scooting away from him, out of his touch. "You should not be touching me so much Blaylock. I'm dirty, so dirty," she said hugging herself. Her fingers grazed the bite wounds on her flesh and her eyes watered before looking at him. "I don't know how to get it off," she gasped.

Blay reached out for her hand, a pained expression on his face as he grasped it despite her attempt to move it away from him. "You are not dirty," he told her. "Never say that." He turned towards the door, which had been closed. "I'm going to let Jane back in Meela," he told her slowly. "She's going to help you get better. And you have to let her. Alright?"

Meela nodded. "Good, I'll be right back." She watched him walk to the door as she lay back on the small bed, wiping away the tears in her eyes. Meela was deciding she wanted to stop being afraid.

Zadist stood at the edge of the bed, just looking. Mary had asked him to stay there while she went to go get something, promising she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He hoped so, he didn't want her screaming or having another panic attack when she saw his face.

He gripped the bed frame tighter, still unable to believe that things like this were still happening. Even after being outlawed. From where he stood, he could see the bite wounds, which were starting to seal. At least she didn't have the slave band he did.

"No, no," she mumbled and Z looked up to see that she was starting to stir. He looked at the door to see if Mary was coming back or not. "Can't stay, have to go," she said, and started to grab for the IV at her arm, unaware of Z's presence.

"Oh there. Hold up," he said pulling her hand away. Then cursed, aware at how she stiffened under his touch. He waited for her to scream; to bring people running down here.

"You're a Brother," she said softly after a moment. "You took me out from the dark."

Zadist, surprised she hadn't screamed at seeing his scar, just nodded. He thought she'd been asleep by the time he carried her out of that place.

"Thank you," she said before moving the sit up and scooting away at the same time. "You have to help me get out of here. It isn't safe." Her movements were slow, and he noticed the feverish look on her face and the heat under his hand.

"This is the safest place," he told her, unsure of how to get her to lay back down. He wished Bella were there, she was much better at these things than him. "You're running a fever, I should go get Mary or Jane."

"No don't. It's not safe for them. He'll find me and he'll take me back. And he'll take your females and he'll hide us and you won't be able to find us for a very long time," she told him trying to move out of his grasp.

Zadist was interested now, because Bella could be in danger. The _shellans_ of his brothers could be in danger. "How?"

"I'm dirty. So dirty," she told him, the words ringing familiar in his ear. "I can feel his blood inside me, calling him."

"He's feed of you?" Z asked and Meela nodded. "When was the last time?"

"The day before you took me from the darkness. When he gets back, he'll come looking for me. He'll come and take me and I'll be punished. But he'll take the others if he can, he's always taking people."

"Have you feed of him? Can you lead us to him before that can happen?"

Meela shook her head. "No, no, yes. He makes us drink from a cup until we've transitioned. I'm still pre-tran, I won't be able to find him." She fell back onto the bed, tired and feverish. "He's going to come. And he's going to take me," she whispered.

"We won't let that happen," he told her, looking around for some way to get the Doc down here so he could talk to the brothers. Blay hadn't told them she was a pre-trans. And they'd thought the guy was dead, one of the two they'd found. "And shit, even if he did, we'd find you. Blay wouldn't sleep until he found you."

"It took you twelve years to find me the first time," she whispered before falling back asleep.

Meela woke up again, and saw Beth and Jane talking quietly at a corner. Sitting up slowly, she looked around, figuring out where she was. She felt different, refreshed and almost content.

"You're awake," Jane said, happily as she and Beth headed over to her. "How do you feel?"

"I want to go outside," Meela said, no doubt surprising them both. "I feel…like I want to go outside."

"You do know it's day time?" Beth asked as Jane started doing doctorly things like checking her heartbeat. Meela nodded.

"I haven't seen the sun in a decade. And I'm a pre-trans, so I'll be fine." She looked at the Doc. "Please?"

"Well you definitely sound better," Jane said, pulling away. "The drug is out of your system, as I hoped it would. It took a little longer than I thought, but at least it's out. You're looking healthier, not as pale."

"The sun would bring her some more color," Beth added, gaining a smile from Meela. A real smile. "It wouldn't have to be far, we can just go out onto the front porch. Mary could go with us, and Fritz."

"I'm sure the boys would love that," Jane said and finally nodded her head and started pulling the IV out. Meela smiled and gave out a small laugh.

"You can go out?" she asked Beth, slightly confused. Beth nodded.

"I'm a halfbreed. My mom was human, my dad was Darius." She explained.

"My father talked brightly of him," Meela told her after thinking. "He always said Darius was a great man and warrior. Though I doubt the_ glymera_ was pleased to learn that the King had taken a halfbreed for his _shellan._"

"You seem different," Beth told her after her own pause of thought.

"I decided I didn't want to be afraid anymore," Meela said. "I was told I would be safe here. I want to be safe here."

Beth grasped her hand and smiled. "Good. You are safe here. Now come on, before our _hellrens_ catch on and don't let us out."

"I called Mary, she'll meet us at the door." Jane told her, helping her up and out.

"Afterwards, we're getting you something else to wear," Beth said, looking up and down the black dress. "You must be cold."

"You get used to it," Meela told her, taking in her surroundings for once.

Meela looked up at the sun and laughed. The warmth was hitting her face, blinding her eyes, but she didn't care. For a long time she didn't think she'd ever see the sun again. She twirled around, and started to dance, remembering the steps perfectly to the Old dances.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy to be in the sun," Mary grinned from where she stood.

"I never thought I'd see it again," Meela told her. "A decade in the dark, does that to you. And I turn soon, so my sun exposure days are limited."

"You're a really good dancer," Jane noted.

"My _mahmen_ trained me every day since I was three. I know every dance ever danced in a ballroom and a festival by heart. I can teach you one day if you want. Especially you Beth."

"Especially me?" Beth asked questioning. Meela turned and stopped, still smiling.

"At certain festivals and gatherings, the queen and king always start the dance. And if the _Princeps_ council is the same was as it was before hand, you're could cause social uproar if you start with the wrong foot."

Beth sighed. "No one every told me it would be this job would be so demanding. I don't even know if Wrath knows how to dance."

"I know the men's part too," Meela told her, spinning around until she tripped and fall onto her back in the grass. The grass prickled her skin but she smiled anyway.

"Aren't you well trained," Jane said coming over to help her up. "Come on, Fritz says the males are getting antsy with us being out here."

"You'll figure out that they like to know where we are when we're out," Beth said, grabbing her arm on one side and Jane at the other.

"They get nervous if we're out of the reach for a long period of time," Mary added.

"It must be nice having people care about you like that," Meela said. She was quiet, deciding her words "You're lucky to have found true males of worth."

There was a knowing smile between the three other women. "Mellehna," Jane started. "Can we call you Mel or do you prefer Mellehna. We know Blay calls you Meela but that's something he seems to have the privilege of doing."

Meela's face warmed. "Mel's fine," she told them, making the other three laughed as they walked inside the house.

The second the door closed, three of the brother's appeared and went up to their rightful _shellans, _picking them up, kissing them, being all coupley. Jane managed to tell her she was fine to do as she wanted before Vishous took her away. Mary and Beth promised to take her shopping later before they too were taken away.

And then she was alone in the hall, the cold marble floor underneath her feet. And then Blay appeared at the other end of the hall, a torn look at his face. "You're okay," he finally managed to say, walking down towards her slowly. "I was worried, when I heard you went outside," he said stopping in front of her. His hand went slowly towards her face. "In the sun, I wouldn't be able to help you." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into it his hand. "Protect you like I told you I would."

"You sound like a bonded male," she told him, half teasing. "We didn't go far, just outside the door. I hadn't seen the sun in such a long time."

"I haven't seen you smile in such a long time," Blay responded. "Come here, I want to show you something now that you're cleared to be out of bed." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall, a maze of cold tile floor and carpet until they reached a room. In the room there was a grand piano in the middle, which he led her to.

"Watch," he said, sliding into the bench, making room for her to sit. She grabbed her hair, making sure it was out from under her and swooped her dress forward as she sat down. Meela hoped she would be able to change soon, and do something about her hair. She needed the change, because everything kept reminding her of the dark basement room. There were moments when _his_ scent still reached her, as it clung to her, marking her, claiming her. A reminder of how she would never be free to be like the other females.

Blay grinned at her unaware of her dark thoughts, before placing his hands on the keyboard. He started to play, slowly, the only song he had ever learned on the piano. "You remember?" Meela asked in awe as she watched him play the puppy dog song.

"It was the only song I ever learned," he told her. "How could I forget? Come on, don't tell me you forgot," he said taking her hand and placing it on the keys. "Posture," he mocked as she rose her back and started to play the same song in a higher note range.

As their hands moved up and down the keyboard, Blay looked down at her, catching the scent of grass and spring that floated off Meela. He didn't notice as he moved too far down the keyboard and his fingers met hers. "I guess we're a little rusty," Meela told him, leaving her fingers entwined with his for a moment before pulling them away.

"You smell like spring," Blay told her, catching her hand again. "Why are you always trying to move away from me Meela?" He scooted closer, until her shoulder was right next to his.

"Blay don't," Meela said softly. "I'm not the same girl I was back then. You aren't bound to me anymore."

"I've never wanted to be bound to anyone else," Blay spoke, his tone matching hers. His hand moved up and down her spine, causing her to shiver. "Do you remember your 14th birthday?" he whispered in her ear. "When you invited me over to watch movies all day while your parents were out?"

A dark pink flooded her cheeks as she remembered the day. "Of course," she said, sighing softly as Blay moved her hair to the side and placed a kiss on her arm. "You were 16 then."

"I'm a man now Meela," Blay whispered. "With all that entails. We could try again you know. The two of us."

"Blay…" Meela started, trying to focus. But her body was feeling warmer and her heart was speeding up at his touches.

"It's only ever been you Meela. I've only ever wanted it to be you," His mouth hovered over her neck and he licked the wounds that were almost gone. Meela froze, her body shutting down as it remembered the nights when other males would do the same thing.

"Blay stop," she said, pushing herself away. "I can't. Not like this, not the way I am." She got up and backed away from him. "I'm sorry," she whispered before running off.

Blay hit the piano top with his hand hard. He cursed himself as he stood up. He'd been caught up in the moment. When he heard that she'd gone outside, he had panicked. After what Zadist had told them, about how she was afraid of being found, he had wanted to be at her side all the time. Reassuring her that she was going to be safe with him. But he realized that he couldn't be with her every second, that there were places where she would be out of reach. Like in the sun. And as a pre-trans, she could still go out and be in the sun.

She'd been right when she told him she was acting like a bonded male, because that's how he'd been feeling. All he could think about was her, being with her. Every since he'd found her again, he didn't want to lose her. He was so afraid to, to lose her like he had twelve years ago. He was so afraid to have to wake up again and hear that she was gone from his life.

His actions had been innocent at first. Seeing the way she smiled, he wanted to keep it. He wanted to show her how he still remembered them. Them before things had gotten so out of hand.

They had been bound as children. They both knew it even if their parents never said it aloud. It was why they spent so many meals together, why Blay was the only male allowed to be with her without constant supervision. And on her 14th, they had been together. It was the first time he had finally worked up the nerve to kiss her. It was probably because her father wasn't around to scold him. Even before then, he had decided he was going to mate with her. She was going to be his _shellan._

Blay still wanted that. No matter how many females he looked at over the years, the ones he had been with at ZeroSummit, they didn't matter. Because he'd been trying to make himself forget her, thinking that she was never going to be a part of his life again.

And on the piano, he got carried away. He kept thinking they could go back to being the same, before it had all happened. Her smells, the way she shivered at his touch, had made him want her even more. And when he came to the wound on her neck, all he could think was mine. He wanted to clean and close it correctly, so that he could be the one to bite down and feed of her, claim her as his. He wanted to hear her moan in pleasure with the bite, just like how he had imagined as a teen.

He knew he messed it up the second her body went rigid and cold. He'd pushed her too far, causing her to run away from him. He'd been so selfish, because he knew it was going to take her a while. She had just started to trust him again and he went ahead and did that.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," he growled as he made his way back to his room. He stopped at her door, hearing her walk about inside and wondered if he should go in and apologize. Make sure she was okay. "Don't push her Blaylock," he told himself and kept going. It was ten in the morning, and he knew he had to get to bed since he was supposed to be on rotation tonight.

Even through the lead window coverings, he could hear the thunder of the approaching storm. How the weather turned so quickly.

Meela had always been afraid of thunder. And as the storm wagered on outside her window, she tried to hide under the covers like a small child.

She hadn't been able to get to bed since she'd made her way back from the piano room. Fritz had shown her the way, or else she would still be roaming the halls lost. And since then, she had been thinking about Blay.

There was no denying it, she still had feelings for him. Virgin Scribe knew how much she felt for the male. In the darkness, she would often pounder what had become of Blay. Had he moved on and found himself a mate? Someone his parents would be happy with, someone who took care of him and loved him like there was nothing else in the world but him. It was thinking of him, especially in the beginning, was what got her through the horrible nights. And yes, she had spent years holding onto a fantasy that he would burst through the doors and rescue her. Having never stopped looking. But even those feelings passed with the years. The more she felt herself die, the more she resigned herself to this new life. And then she just gave up and let it all go; let all the days and nights meld into one another until it became a schedule of needle or no needle. Food or no food. Warmth or cold.

And it had happened. That small shimmer of hope she had held onto years before burying it within her thoughts had happened. But now, she was afraid of letting him in so close. Meela knew that he deserved better than her. She, a blood slave, and him a Brother. It would never work, it couldn't. She had stopped fighting some time ago, that it ashamed herself. What would her parents have thought? Blay would have been so cross with her, knowing she'd given up.

Another boom caused her to gasp as she tried to pull the covers around her. But they were cold, missing the comforting warmth. A warmth like Blay's. She couldn't deny the attraction at the piano. And how her heart had skipped a beat when he told her she was the one, even after she affirmed that they were no longer bound. Even after seeing everything she had become, Blay had still wanted her.

And she pushed him away. Part of her mind had known it was Blay, that Blay was the one holding her, not some guy brought in from the street. But her body had just shut down and thrown up the defensive wall she had spent years building. She had run away from him, treated him like he was just another one of those men.

She had heard him stop at her door, muttering to himself before walking away. She had hoped he'd come in, that she'd be able to apologize. But he hadn't.

He'd left her alone, just like she wanted him to.

There was another loud crackling sound and she yelped. It sounded like the sky was trying to break open. And with the fast beating of her heart, she felt like it too was going to break.

Slidding out from the covers, she hurried out of her door and into the hall. The sound was slightly damped by the extra barriers, but she could still hear it. And her heart felt like it was going to bust out as she walked swiftly down the hall to the one room she knew she'd be safe.

Blay found her at his door, shivering because she had nothing but that simple cotton dress on. The knock had been so soft he thought he had imagined it. She looked nervous, on the edgy slightly. It wasn't until another thunder bolt went off, making her jump, did he remember her dislike for them. Some things just never changed.

"Sorry to wake you," she whispered, looking at the ground. "I-I just…and the sheets were…cold," she let the rest of the sentence go.

"I hadn't gone to bed yet," Blay told her, resisting the urge to pull her close to him and into his bed. "Meela look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I was being selfish."

"No," Meela said. "you weren't. I was. I-I'm just so afraid that this is all a dream Blay. That you're a dream. That I'm under some drug to keep me calm while I'm being used as a blood slave. I'm so afraid that you're not real." She was talking quickly, as if the others were just coming out now or never. "You feel so real Blay. I want you. To be real. For this to be real. I can't bear to wake up and find out it's all a lie. I can't live like that anymore."

"Meela," Blay said, pulling her close to him so that their foreheads touched. He could still smell the spring on her, the sunlight. "This is real. This is all real. You don't have to be afraid anymore _leelan_. I promised I was going to protect you." He waited for her to respond, because he had just called her his leelan, something he'd never done. But his mind just kept going, mine whenever he looked at her. He wanted Meela to be his, just his. He wanted to take the thoughts of those other men away from her, to consume her so all she would think about was him.

"I promised I would be yours," she said in the old language so softly that Blay almost hadn't heard her. But he did and he kissed her, hungrily because his body was taking over. His hands cupped her face as she kissed him in return. He broke their kiss and looked at her, seeing the same desire he felt in her eyes.

"As I promised I would be yours," he replied, walking back into his room with her, closing the door with a kick. "All yours," he whispered, kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies together. His fingers trialed down her back, finding the fastenings of her dress and pull them apart slowly. He could feel the slip starting to fall off her shoulders as the final button became undone.

He broke their kiss and looked at her, her eyes watching him as he slowly pulled the dress off from her until it pooled at her ankles. "You're beautiful," he whispered, bringing her onto his lap. He ran his hands through her hair, moving it out of her face. "You need not be ashamed Meela," he whispered in her ear, kissing it. His fingers trailed down her arm, brushing over old wounds. "They do not dictate the person you are." He kissed her check, and then her jaw before kissing her neck.

She moaned softly, her hands running down his chest. "Who am I?" she whispered, her fingers pulling at the draw string of his pants.

"You are mine," Blay told her, turning her onto the bed so he was over her. "Just mine."

Meela sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in one of Blay's sweaters over her dress as she watched him move around. The bonding scent was strong in the room, making her feel giddy every time she caught it.

"We should head down for First Meal," she told him, seeing that he was making no progress in whatever he was doing. "They'll be starting soon Blay."

He turned to her, smiling. His red hair was falling over his eyes, but she already knew the look they'd have. That's why she'd chosen to wear his sweater, adding to the layer of clothes she wore. They'd been trying to get out of the room for the past hour, without success. "Let's just stay in," he said, pulling her up from his bed. He kissed her and she smiled. "The two of us, let's just stay here a while longer."

"We can't. You're on patrol tonight Blay, and I'm going out to find clothes." Meela reminded him, trying to keep her resolve strong.

"You don't need clothes," he said huskily in her ear. "And I don't like the idea of you going out without me."

"You don't like the idea of me going out of this room," she pointed out, stepping out of his embrace. "Besides, I'm hungry Blay."

Resigned, Blay sighed and followed her to the door. "After you," he said, opening it.

They walked down the hall, Blay's arm around her waist the entire time. "I told you," they heard a voice say behind them.

Meela turned to see Jane and Mary walking down behind them, smiling. "Hello," Meela said a blush crossing her cheeks when she realized what it looked like. Somewhere in her mind, she could hear her father chiding her about modesty.

"I was just telling Jane how I knew you were going to be coming down for First Meal today," Mary said, glancing over at Blay.

"Did you sleep well?" Jane asked, smiling but trying to be more discreet about it. Meela was about to respond when she sneezed, all the different bonding scents tickling her nose.

"As well as you ladies," Blay responded, gaining a laugh from the other two.

"Are you teasing my _shellan_?" Vishous appeared down the stairs and wrinkled his nose slightly at the different scents. He raised an eyebrow at Blay, causing Meela to turn an even darker shade of blush. Blay just tightened his grip around her, his fingers rubbing her side.

"Oh you two leave her alone," Beth appeared. "Wrath isn't coming down, he's busy with papers and other things. You're supposed to meet him as soon as you can in the office."

"Come on the Blay, you heard her. Wrath wants us in the office now," V kissed his shellan and headed back down the hall.

"I'll see you soon," Blay whispered, kissing Meela softly. "Try not to get into trouble." He said to the rest of them before following V.

There wasn't even a waiting period before the three women gathered around Meela. "Come on, we're having First Meal out," Beth said looping their arms together. "But you have to change. Bella has clothes that are about your size, since you're both on the taller end of the spectrum."

"They'll hang a little loose though," Jane told her. "You're still too skinny. We'll have to make sure your fit for the transition. That means no skipping meals and eating everything on the plate."

Meela woke up to Blay kissing her shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her stomach, holding her close to his body. "Morning," she whispered, still half asleep as she turned around to face him.

"Morning _leelan_," he said kissing her forehead softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Blay, after a month of sleeping together, I think you can always assume I slept well," Meela told him with a smile.

"It's coming Meela," Blay whispered, tucking hair behind her ear. "I can sense it. Your transition is going to happen soon."

Meela stayed quiet, because she wasn't sure how to take it. She knew it was coming, her 25th birthday had come and gone while she was at the mansion. It was only a matter of time before it happened. The Doc said that health wise, she was ready for it. In a month, she had gained the strength and weight deprived from her while in the dark. It had already been decided that Blay was going to help her through it. Last night, he'd asked her to be his _shellan_, but she wanted to hold the ceremony off until her transition. She wanted to make sure she was going to survive it.

"Qhuin and John got back last night," Blay told her. "And they're going to cover for me until your transition happens. I don't want to be out in the field when it hits."

"I'm sure I'll be fine until you make it back," Meela told him. "You don't have to stop working for me."

Blay shook his head and brought her in closer. "No _leelan._ You are my life now. I would never forgive myself if I got to you too late. This means you can't leave the mansion, especially not during the day."

"But I have a class to teach," Meela started, reminding him. "The festival is less than two months away Blay. No one knows the dances well enough to teach them."

"I can't risk it Meela," Blay said, a little more forceful. "If you're out there, in the sun or out from where I can get to you, no. I will not put your safety in danger, understand?"

Meela felt her head loll off something, but she wasn't able to pick it up. There was a certain dullness to her senses and she felt something wet sliding down her chest.

"Whoopsie there," a voice said, close to her face. Her head moved again, back to the position it used to be. And she forced her eyes open when the hand on her cheek lingered. The fingers didn't seem familiar, thinner and less calloused than the ones she was accustomed to. "Morning princess."

Her head fell back, hitting the soft cushion of a chair. "No," she mumbled, and tried to lift her hand to slap away his. "No," she said and managed to hit his hand away this time. "Go 'way," she told him, trying to move out of the chair she was in.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere," he said, pushing her back. "You're mine." He trailed his finger down her neck, rubbing it before trailing it up to her lips. "Taste how sweet it is?" he asked, running his finger over her tongue. "It was deliciously sweet, running down my throat. Exactly as I imagined it would for the best ten years."

"Get away from me," Meela said gaining more rational the more he talked. She tried to stand up again, but her limbs felt numb, strength less. "What did you do to me?"she asked, slurring her words.

"I saved you," he said, his voice close to his ear. She felt his lips going down her ear, then her neck. "I saved you from that place. That place with those horrible males, who just use their _shellans_. They don't love them like I love you." His lips murmured against her neck. His tongue slid over her bite marks, cleaning and closing them.

Meela moved her head way from him, disgusted by what was happening. Becoming more ware slowly. "You tried to take Mary," she said remembering what had happened earlier. "We were walking around the compound, like we always do. You appeared, out from between the gate and the brush. You pulled Mary from behind, toward your car. And I yelled, and threw the phone I was holding at your head. And you let Mary go and I told her to run, and you grabbed me instead. And I saw her run back to the house, and then nothing." She felt his teeth graze her skin. "You drugged me."

"It was the only way to get you here, my _leelan_," he said. "To keep you here."

"I am not your _leelan_," Meela said, trying to push him away. "Blaylock is to be my _hellren_. I am his, and I always will be." She yelped when he grabbed her face between his hand and forced her to look at him. There was a deep anger in his black eyes, and he held her face tighter.

"You are mine," he said and bit down on her neck, making her cry out. She felt her blood leaving her and her vision started to darken around the edges and blurry from the tears. Her last thought was Blay's name.

Blay's head popped up from the map he was looking at. "Meela," he whispered, knowing it was her voice inside his mind who said his name. He looked back at the map and grabbed a pencil, circling a point.

He reached over for his weapons, checking the time. He had about three hours before the sun came up. He had to do it now.

"Blay," the voice was demanding and he saw Qhuinn standing there. "Where you heading off to man?"

"I found her," he growled. "I'm going to go get her. And bring that asshole's head on a stake."

"Sunrise is in three hours," Qhuinn reminded him, looking at the map. "You can't make it all the way there and back without demateriazling."

"That's the plan," Blay said. "Now get the fuck out of my way Qhuinn."

"The kid's right Blay," Phury appeared at the door, Rhage and V at his side. "What if she's hurt? What if she can't materialize out of there?"

"And if there's more than one? You think you can take out all the guys there trying to save their hides?" V asked.

"Yeah, I can." Blay snapped.

"No you can't," Rhage said. "Not without possibly hurting her and any other female there. Trust me, I want to get this bastard just as bad as you do, but this just isn't the time."

"We'll head out at first dark," Phury said. "Wrath already gave the go for it."

"That's a whole day," Blay snarled. "They could be gone by then, you know that."

"It's a no go," V held out his hand. "Gun kid."

"Like hell," Blay said. "Get the fuck out of my way." He starred down the Brothers, not moving. And then his gun was in Vishous' hand.

"Sorry Blay. You're going to get yourself killed," Qhuinn said quietly. He'd taken it, as well as Blay's knife. Blay knew he wasn't going to get that back any time soon.

Seeing that he was cornered, he slammed his fist into the wall angrily. "Don't ever talk to me again," he told Qhuinn, meaning it. "If anything happens to her, I never want to see any of your fucking faces again." He shouldered past the Brothers.

"Don't take it too hard kid," V said, taking the knife from Qhuinn. "A bonded male is a danger to mess with. You did the right thing, the bastard could have gotten himself and Mel killed."

"I'd take him more seriously than that," Rhage said, heading down the hall. "You could be the reason his female dies. If it were Mary, I'd like the monster get you and gladly enjoy it."

Meela woke up, tired but at least of clearer mind. She couldn't tell where she was; besides it was a room with a fire place. She looked down seeing a small trail of tried blood down her shirt.

"You're finally awake," she turned to see him sitting across from her, a torn look on his face. He got out of the chair and walked toward her, kneeling at her side. "I was afraid I'd taken too much," he said, brushing hair out of her face. "You made me so angry. I had to punish you. Forgive me _nalla_."

Meela slapped him. "Get your hands off of me," she told him. "You bastard. You killed my parents. You took me away from my home. You ruined my life and you want me to forgive you?" she spat at him. "Fuck off and don't call me that."

He glared at her and grabbed her wrists in his hand. "Shut up," he growled. "Shut up. I love you. I am the only one who has ever loved you. I freed you from those people, that life. I did it, for you." He pressed his body against hers and she felt disgusted by the bulge pressing against her leg. "I did it because I love you."

"Get away from me," she said, struggling to get out of his grasp. "I hate you. I hate you." She told him so bitterly. He struck her, making her cry. The pain stung but she glared at him.

"You're going to love me," he said. "After some time. You'll learn to love me, and only me."

"I will never love you. I will always love Blay," Meela told him. He pulled out a knife and she shrank back, eyes wide but spirit strong.

He took the knife and cut his own wrist, before raising it to her face. "Drink," he said. "Replenish your strength _nalla_." She shook her head, mouth shut. She would never take his vein willingly. "Drink you bitch." He said and pressed it too her mouth. He twisted her wrists, making her gasp in pain and made sure his blood flowed into her. Mellehna should have expected this. It had becoming a part of their routine for the past two weeks. Each day they moved, changing location. She was always drugged for it, awakening in a new place every time. They were going north, she knew that much, but nothing else. Each night she was painfully aware of how the chances of Blay finding her lessened. Each night she was painfully aware of how she made her way back to her formerself. And it killed her so much that it tore sobs through her thinking about how backwards she was going, how she would never see the Brothers again, how she and Blay would never get the life they'd dreamed about.

He left her crying on the chair, his blood still dripping from her mouth. She would learn to love him.

It had been three weeks and Blay still went out every night looking for her. And at first the Brothers' had as well, but their fight against the Lessers kept them from ever leaving Cadwell. Honestly, some of them were beginning to fear the worst, enough to send Qhuin away for his safety and keep a Brother by Blay to keep him from doing something stupidly dangerous. It was usually Zadist, because there was a part of him that wanted to bring Mellehna back just as much, to keep her from the life he'd had.

They'd gotten a phone call just before sunset. And when Phury had answered he thought it had been a wrong number because there was no one at the other end. He was about to hang out when he caught a soft hum coming from the end of the line. And if he hadn't heard Blay and Mel play it often enough of the piano, he never would have recognized. "Mellehna?" he'd asked into the receiver before the line died. V had traced the call easy enough and they had set out the moment the sun had set.

They'd arrived to an old, shut down hotel. Blay knocked down the door to the second room. He looked around and saw nothing in there and moved on. It was the fourth door he'd checked, out of so many on that floor. He wanted so much to find her. He'd stopped feeling her in his veins a weeks ago, but he still held faith that she was alive. She had to be.

"This floor is clear," he heard Rhage say ahead of him. "One more kid." They headed up the stairs silently and then stopped. Blay leaned his head to one side and he looked at Rhage who was nodding. He'd heard it too. There were soft steps above them, and they moved quickly.

Blay broke through the door, gun up. "Took you long enough," Both men turned towards the window, where two figures hide in the shadows. "You should have left us alone." There was a glint of metal a small whimper. A man stepped out, holding a knife in one hand and Meela in the other. The knife was at her stomach, pressing against it. "We're happy alone. We've been so happy for the last three weeks."

"You bastard," Blay growled, watching the blade then the man. "Leave her out of this."

"You must be Blaylock," the guy growled. "She cries your name often. She thinks you love her. But you don't. Not like I do. I love her. I've always loved her. I freed her from that horrible home ten years ago, but she is fascinated by you."

"You set the fire?" Rhage asked. "You killed _Princeps_ Rioux and his _shellan?"_

"She was meant to be my _shellan_, not yours." The man moved his face closer to Meela's. "_Nalla_, wake up. See who has come to visit you." He pulled back her hair and Blay growled. Meela's cheek was red, her eyes half closed and there was a trail of tried blood on her mouth and from her neck.

"Easy there," Rhage said softly, seeing Blay tense. "He's still to close. A stomach wound and we may not be fast enough to get her back to Jane or Havers."

"Blay," Meela said softly, her head rising a little before falling back down.

"I'm right here Meela," Blay called out to her. "I'm going to get you away from this freak bastard, don't worry."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," the man said, his fangs bearing down on her skin. In a swift motion, he sunk down on her neck, making Meela cry out and Blay roar. Only the blade on her stomach kept him from leaping on the bastard and ripping his head off. He rose his head, grinning at the warriors. "Sweet," he said, licking his lips. "It's heavenly, especially once it flows down."

"You're dead," Rhage told him. "Don't you know never to drink from the mate of a bonded male?"

"Bonded are we?" he said tauntingly, his chin smeared with her blood. "Everyone knows bonded males are rash. I wonder how he'll react to this." The man bit into his own arm. He yanked Meela's head back by her hair, making her gasp out in pain and he placed his open wound to her mouth. "See how she drinks from me Blaylock?"

Blaylock glared, watching as Meela struggled, weakly, against his arm. When he finally released her, he pushed her to the floor, where she spit out what she could. Her crying was soft, breaking his control as he lunged for the man. "She's mine," he said, knocking the knife out of his hand and pinning him against the wall with an arm.

The man was very much afraid, he hadn't counted on this. It had been a rash act throwing the girl to the floor, away from him. Now he had no shield.

"Blay," Meela whispered, causing both men to look down at her. For a moment, the man thought she was going to ask for his life, until he saw the glare. "Kill him."

"My pleasure," Blay said and stabbed the guy in the chest with his own knife, as if he were a _lesser_.

The guy hadn't even died completely by the time Blay was at Meela's side. His instincts were wild, his urge to claim her after what just happened ruling everything. She was his, and his alone.

He hadn't even finished thinking it when she bit down onto his neck, drinking needly. Her hands gripped his shoulders, digging her nails in when he bit into her. She let out a deep moan as he picked her up, unbreaking contact. He sent a glare at Rhage, who was walking around to grab the body. This was his female. His.

"Yours," Meela whispered, licking his throat as he walked her to the room next door.

"Mine," Blay said after finally letting go. "You're mine," he told her, sitting her on the edge of the table, lifting her skirts away. Her hands were quick with the binds of his pants and he ripped her panties off before letting his animal side take over. He kissed her hungrily as he drove her hard, his hands exploring her body while she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

The bonding scent was strong, something they both fell into when he finally came and he took a chance to breathe deeply. "Sorry," he apologized, caressing her face, wiping the tears that ran down it. He was gently, his finger sliding over the cut on her lip with a frown. The bastard had hurt her. Too bad he was already dead, or else he would have loved to rip out his guts. "I'm so sorry Meela," he whispered to her."I never stopped looking for you. Every night I searched. I haven't slept since you were last at my side." He kissed her softly and for a moment the scent of the bastard reached him and he growled. "_I'm_ the one who feeds you. You drink my blood, no one elses. And you feed no one but me." It was possessive of him, but his bonded side would not forgive the foreign scent that lingered on her. Their foreheads touched and she kissed him.

"I told him you'd come," she said. "I knew you'd come."

"For you _leelan_, I would travel the world until I found you." He told her, kissing her. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. The Brothers…"

"Were probably being smart about it," Meela finished. "It's alright. I'm just glad you came." She ran her hand over his face. "Can we go home now?"

Blay nodded, pulling his pants up and carrying her in his arms. "You're never leaving our room again," he warned her as she started to nod off in his arms. She too hadn't really slept since they'd last been in bed together.

"I'm alright with that."

Meela sat on the edge of the, watching as Blay got ready for the night. His shirt hung off her shoulders, the buttons lazily and uncaringly buttoned. It went without saying that his shirt was all she wore, and it was only to keep Blay from being distracted.

Meela was more than content with how her life was going. It had been months since the Brothers had found her and took her from the darkness. It had been months since Blay had found his way back into her life and brought her back from her depths of despair. It had been months since she had last prayed to the Scribe Virgin for death to grace her. And it had been months since she and Blay had married. Every time he turned his back to her, it made her giddy and elated to see her name on his back.

Everything was finally perfect. "_Leelan_," Blay's voice appeared by her ear, nipping at it teasingly. "What is on your mind?"

Meela grinned at him, turning her head to face him. She ran her hand down the side of his face. "You are my _helleran_," she told him as their foreheads touched "You and how I thank the Scribe Virgin that you found me that night."

Blay kissed her, pushing her backwards onto their bed, his hand running down her body. "I thank the Scribe Virgin for joining our paths every time I see you," he told her as his hand snaked under his shirt she wore. God he loved it when she wore his clothes. It made him want to tear them off her even more.

Meela arched towards his touch, yearning the warmth of his firm grasp. "Aren't you already late to see the King?" She murmured, his bonding scent already filling their room and turning her on even more.

"Wrath's blind. He won't be able to tell I'm not there," Blay joked as he kissed her neck, the buttons undoing themselves at his touch.

Meela didn't get a chance to respond because there was a knock on their door. "Go away," Blay growled.

"Come on Blay," Qhuinn's voice came from the other side. "We're all just waiting for you. Put your pants back on," it was meant to be a joke, but it only gained a harsher growl from Blay.

"Keep your comments to yourself. Tell my Brothers I will be down soon," Blay snapped. It had been three weeks since Meela had been abducted off the compound by the bloodslave trader who had captured her twelve years ago. It had been six weeks since Qhuinn had intercepted Blay's rescue, delaying it for a day. While rationally it had been a smart move, Blay was still upset that Qhuinn had betrayed him like that. Especially when Meela cried out in her sleep or woke up midday from the nightmares of the traumatic event. Blay didn't seem close to forgiving the brother.

"Go," Meela whispered, pulling ther shirt back around herself. "Go to work. I'll be here when you get back," she promised, kissing his lips. "And be nice to Qhuinn. He has a good heart."

"I'll try," Blay said, stealing one more kiss before heading out. "Call me if you go out," he requested as he opened their bedroom door. He turned back to see Meela holding herself up on one arm, his shirt open just enough to tease him. He didn't know how the other brothers did it. Or didn't do it all the time.

"I will," she promised. As she watched him head out. When the clicked closed she sighed happily and fell back onto the bed. These days she was more tired than not. Either the nightmares kept her awake at night or Blay tired her out. As Meela contemplated between taking a nap and seeing what she could do around the mansion, there was another small knock on the door. The decision made for her, Meela grabbed a robbed and slipped it on as she headed for the door.

"Oh," Qhuinn was at the door once more, a bashful look on his face when he saw her in a robe.

"Qhuinn," Meela grinned, stopping him from saying anything. "Blay's already gone downstairs. Pants on and everything," she teased.

"Right. I just thought I'd stop by to make sure he got down. Wrath doesn't enjoy being kept waiting," Qhuinn said, looking rather uncomfortable at the door.

"As King he shouldn't have to," Meela agreed. "Blay just worries. A lot these days. He's kind of afraid that he'll turn around for a moment and when he turns back I'll be gone." There was a silence between them. "I don't blame you Qhuinn. In fact, I thank you," she told him sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you hadn't stopped Blay, I can assure you he would have done something rash. That bastard would have done something rash. You may have saved both of our lives. I thank the Scribe Virgin that Blay has friends like you."

"Former friend," Qhuinn muttered. "He hasn't forgiven me. Nor do I think he will."

"He will," Meela assured him. "He will understand what you did for him, for us, that night. It will just take time, and patience to get it through that thick skull of his." That gained a small chuckle from Qhuinn, who took a step back. "Go, join the rest of your brotherhood. Keep Wrath from waiting much longer."


End file.
